1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an adjustable pedal assembly for use in automotive vehicles wherein the pedal position may be changed to accommodate various drivers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of an adjustable pedal for automotive vehicles has been known for some time but is just recently being accepted. Such assemblies include a support for attachment to the vehicle and a carrier supporting a pedal lever for pivotal movement during normal operation, e.g., applying the brakes. The pedal lever is attached to a mechanism for transmitting the pedal lever movement to some component of the vehicle, such as the brakes. A problem is that of the mechanism being capable of maintaining the movement of the vehicle component in proportion to the movement of the pedal lever regardless of the adjusted position of the carrier on the support.